firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzerkampfwagen Panther Ausf. D
* This article requires development and service history. Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = • MAN|period designed = 1941 - January 1943|manufacturers = • Daimler-Benz • Henschel • MAN • MNH|produced period = January 1943 - September 1943|num built = 842; • Daimler-Benz: 250 • Henschel: 130 • MAN: 242 • MNH: 220|chassis numbers = Fgst.Nr.; • Daimler-Benz: 211001-211250 • Henschel: 212001-212130 • MAN: 210001-210254 • MNH: 213001-213220|dates in service = 1943 - 1945|ru designation ifnot = T-V|ger sdkfz des = Sd.Kfz. 171|ger vk des = VK30.02(M)|dev from = • VK30.02(M) V1 • VK30.02(M) V2|dev into = Panzerkampfwagen V Ausf. A|main gun = (79 rounds)|main gun sight = Turmzeilfernrohr 12 (2.5x 28°) Graduated to; • 3000m for PzGr 39/42 • 4000m for SprGr • 2000m for PzGr 40/42|gun traverse = 360° hydraulic and manual|gun elevation = -8° to +18°|coaxial gun = 7.92x57mm MG 34 (shared 5100 rounds)|hull guns = (if mounted) 7.92x57mm MG 34 (shared 5100 rounds)|hull gunsight = Open|fire height = 2.305m|armour type = Brinell hardness; • 16-30mm E22 alloy: 309-353 • 35-50mm E22 alloy: 278-324 • 55-80mm E22 alloy: 265-309 • >70mm cast "A" alloy: 235-276 • Face hardening 4-6mm: 555 Tolerances on plate thickness: -0% to +5%|armour = 16 - 100mm|armour hull front = 60mm @ 55°|armour hull sides = 40mm @ 0°|armour hull rear = 40mm|armour hull bottom = 16mm @ 90°|armour turret front = 100mm @ 12°|armour turret sides = 45mm @ 25°|armour turret rear = 45mm @ 25°|armour turret top = 16mm @ 84.5 - 90°|armour structure frnt = 80mm @ °|armour structure side = 40mm @ 40°|armour structure top = 16mm @ 90°|armour mantlet = 100mm rounded|armour cupola = 80mm|armour spaced side = 5mm Schürzen|crew = 5 (Commander, Gunner, Loader, Radio operator, Driver)|intercom = Yes|radio = FuG 2 and FuG 5|weight = 44,800kg|length = w/gun: 8.860m Hull: 6.866m|width = 3.270m|height = 2.990m|barrel overhang = 1.994m|wheelbase = 2.610m|engine = Maybach HL 210 (or HL 230)|power weight = 15.6hp/t|type n displacement = V-12, water-cooled, 21L (or 23L), 650hp@3000rpm|transmission = ZF AK 7/200|gears = 8: 7 forward, 1 reverse; • -1: -4.0km/h • +1: 4.1km/h • +2: 8.2km/h • +3: 13.1km/h • +4: 20.4km/h • +5: 29.5km/h • +6: 41.6km/h • +7: 54.9km/h|ground pressure = 0.86km/cm²|ground clearance = 0.54m|fuel capacity = 730L gasoline|operational range = Onroad: 200km Offroad: 100km|speed = Maximum: 55km/h Onroad: 30 - 35km/h Offroad: 20km/h|trench crossing = 2.45m|max fording depth = 1.90m|min turn diameter = 9.40m|suspension = Dual torsion bars|max grade = 35°|vert obstacles = 0.90m|roadwheels = 8 interleaving each side|roadwheel diameter = Wheel: 860mm Tire: 100mm|roadwheel make = Steel and rubber|sprocket wheel location = Front|idler sprockets location = Rear|track type = Kgs 64/660/150: Dry pin|pitch = 150mm|track ground contact = 3.920m|links = 87|track width = 660mm|ger gerat des = Gerät 46}}The Panzerkampfwagen V Ausf. D is a German medium tank. Development Naming Previous tank series (like the PzKpfw IV) used an alphabetical naming sequence where the Ausführung designation started at Ausf. A, then B, then C, etc. The PzKpfw V did not share this system, with the first production model being named Ausf. D. In early March 1942, a new policy was implemented where different models were to be named based on what design engineering firm developed them, such as Ausf. H (for Henschel), and Ausf. P (for Porsche). However this would mean that the Ausf. D would be for Daimler-Benz, not M for MAN. Variants See Panzerkampfwagen V for variants. Hidden= |-| Online= |-| Books= Panzer Tracts 5-1 * Full title: PANZER TRACTS No.5-1 Panzerkampfwagen "Panther" Ausfuehrung D with Versuchs-Serie Panther, Fgst.Nr.V2 * Authors: Thomas L. Jentz, Hilary Louis Doyle * ISBN: 0-9708407-8-0 * Pages: 5-1 through 5-72. Category:Germany Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Tank Category:Medium Tank